A Piece of Happines
by Family - Fall and Feel
Summary: Kebahagiaan tidak perlu hal-hal yang besar dan merepotkan hanya untuk merasakannya. Kebahagiaan itu adalah hal-hal kecil yang dapat membuatmu tertawa. Sekeping kisah tentang keluarga kecil Akatsuna yang menanti Akatsuna junior lahir ke dunia. Di dedikasikan untuk event F3 "Family: Fall and Feel"


**A Piece of Happines**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning applied, AU, family. Alur lompat-lompat dan mungkin membingungkan jika tidak dibaca dengan cermat. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Di dedikasikan untuk event 'Family: Fall & Feel' (F3). Dan ini adalah fic contohnya untuk Glowing Grace **

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandangi hasil _**test pack**_ miliknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, meskipun dari ekspresi wajahnya dia sangat bahagia. Pasti dia juga sama bahagianya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"tanya Sasori setelah Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi

Sakura menyerahkan hasil test pack miliknya pada Sasori. Dan wajah Sasori berbinar dan terlihat bahagia. Akhirnya _**kami-sama **_mempercayai mereka.

Sasori memeluk Sakura dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu.."

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Jangan banyak makan-makanan pedas!"seru Sasori saat mempergoki istrinya yang tengah makan _**kimchi**_ yang dibuatnya dua hari yang lalu

"Tapi 'dia' yang memintanya.."rajuk Sakura yang membuat Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Kenapa 'dia' senang makan-makanan pedas? Apa ini karena Sasori suka makan pedas?

**.**

**.**

Sasori hanya bisa _**sweatdrop **_melihat tingkah sang istri yang terlalu _**exited **_saat memilih peralatan untuk anaknya nanti. Dan ini adalah toko yang kesepuluh yang mereka masuki. Kalau boleh jujur, Sasori sangat capek harus berdiri dan memberikan pendapat tentang peralatan bayi yang pada akhirnya tidak di dengar oleh Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa sejak tadi kau selalu memilih pakaian laki-laki?"tanya Sasori yang kebingungan. Padahal mereka belum tahu jenis kelamin bayi mereka.

Seharusnya di usia kandungan yang mencapai empat bulan ini, mereka sudah bisa tahu jenis kelamin sang bayi. Namun Sakura menolak untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya terlebih dahulu. Alasannya agar menjadi kejutan.

"Entahlah. Aku senang saja melihat pakaian anak laki-laki yang lucu.."tawa Sakura yang membuat Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya

Ah~ terkadang Sasori tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sang istri.

**.**

**.**

Sakura hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Bagaimana tidak, datang-datang Sasori langsung menyerahkan setumpuk buku tentang kesehatan bayi, nama-nama bayi dan masih banya lagi. Pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan bayi.

"Sasori-pyon, ini semua apa?"akhirnya pertanyaan tidak elit itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Bukannya apa, Sasori apa lupa kalau Sakura tidak suka membaca buku? Kalaupun mau membaca, paling-paling juga komik.

"Tentu saja ini buku, Sakura-chan.."

"Aku tahu kalau itu semua buku. Maksudku untuk apa buku sebanyak itu?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan berkata "tentu saja untuk kau baca.."

Sakura terdiam, sementara Sasori menghitung dalam hati datik ke berapa Sakura akan berteriak _**shock**_. Dan dalam detik ke lima Sasori menghentikan hitungannya.

"APA?!"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Sakura senam pilates. Kata temannya yang sudah pernah hamil, senam itu bagus untuk kesehatannya dan juga bayinya.

"Wah, nona Akatsuna hari ini datang sendirian ya?"tanya Konan yang merupakan pemimpin senam pilates

"Iya. Hari ini Sasori sibuk untuk melakukan persalinan.."jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika suamimu seorang dokter kandungan.."

Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Konan. Pasti banyak yang tidak percaya lantaran wajah Sasori yang jauh lebih cocok menjadi model ketimbang seorang dokter, apalagi dokter kandungan.

**.**

**.**

Sasori hanya bisa memandang kulkas dengan tatapan pasrah. Baru juga kemarin dia letakkan sekotak besar _**kimchi**_ yang merupakan makanan favoritnya di kulkas, hari ini dia melihat jika isi kotak itu sudah tidak bersisa.

"Ehehe.. maaf ya Sasori-pyon. Tadi malam aku kelaparan dan tidak sadar menghabiskannya.."cengir Sakura tanpa dosa yang membuat Sasori menghela nafas pasrah, lalu memandang Sakura tanpa melupakan senyuman

"Lain kali, kalau kau lapar bangunkan aku. Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untukmu ketimbang harus memakan _**kimchi**_.."

Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh dan Sasori memeluk Sakura, meski tidak bisa seerat dulu lantaran perut Sakura yang sudah membesar.

**.**

**.**

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak buku ilmu pengetahuan yang Sakura baca hari itu. Padahal biasanya dia anti dengan buku-buku macam itu, tapi entah mungkin karena keinginan anaknya yang ada di dalam kandungannya sehingga Sakura malah membaca seluruh buku yang di belikan Sasori tempo hari.

Bahkan sekarang Sakura tiba-tiba membenci komik yang selama ini adalah hal yang paling dia sukai. Sepertinya sang bayi benar-benar tidak suka ibunya membaca komik, terutama kisah percintaan.

"Kau memang mirip dengan ayahmu.."ucap Sakura sembari mengelus perutnya yang semakin membesar hari demi hari

**.**

**.**

"Happy birthday Sakura.."ucap Sasori sementara tangannya memegang stroberry shortcake dan beberapa lilin menyala

"Eh? Aku ulang tahun?"

Sasori hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Sakura. Padahal dulu Sakura pasti bakalan marah-marah jika dia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin ini pengaruh bayi yang ada di dalam perut Sakura.

"Make a wish, Sakura.."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum membukanya dan meniup lilinnya. Sasori meletakkan kuenya di meja dan memotongnya untuk Sakura.

"Jadi apa permohonanmu tadi?"tanya Sasori saat Sakura sedang menyuap potongan kue ke mulutnya

"Berdoa semoga anak kita berguna bagi banyak orang.."

Sasori hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya Sakura sekarang makin dewasa dan tidak bertingkah kenaka-kanakan sepertipertama kali mereka menikah.

"Aku yakin dia menjadi anak yang pintar dan juga baik hati.."

**.**

**.**

Sasori memijit pelipisnya saat mendengarkan permintaan Sakura yang benar-benar tidak bisa dia lakukan. _**Hell,**_ yang benar saja seorang Akatsuna Sasori tiba-tiba di paksa oleh istrinya untuk menggunakan pakaian _**butler**_ untuk memuaskan anaknya. Singkatnya sih, Sakura sedang ngidam dan dia ingin melihat Sasori _**cosplay**_ butler.

"Kenapa kau tidak menonton di TV saja atau kita pergi ke cosplay cafe jika kau ingin melihat orang menggunakan pakaian _**butler**_.."

"Sasori-pyon~ aku maunya kamu yang memerankannya.."rajuk Sakura. Dan kalau sudah begini, Sasori tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti atau Sakura akan mengancam minggat dari rumah.

Ya ampun, wanita mengidam memang sangat merepotkan. Dan korban pertama selalu sang suami karena harus bekerja keras untuk mewujudkannya.

**.**

**.**

Dan hari berikutnya Sasori hanya bisa pasrah saat Sakura tertawa nista melihat foto Sasori yang menggunakan pakaian _**butler**_. Setidaknya selama seminggu ini Sakura tidak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh untuk memenuhi hasrat ngidamnya.

"Sasori-pyon, coba lihat deh fotonya. Benar-benar keren!"seru Sakura sambil sesekali cekikikan tidak jelas

Sasori hanya bisa _**sweadrop **_melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu. Dan Sasori merasakan tanda bahaya saat melihat Sakura tidak lagi tertawa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Sasori tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Sasori-pyon~ aku mau kau foto bareng Deidara-nii.."

Sasori menjatuhkan hp miliknya dengan tidak elitnya dan mulutnya terngaga lebar mendengar permintaan Sakura itu. Foto bersama Deidara itu berarti dia harus ke Paris untuk melakukannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Selain karena jarak, Sasori juga tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah. Kalau nanti Sakura kenapa-napa siapa yang akan menolongnya?

"Sasori-pyon~"rengek Sakura

"Maaf Sakura, kali ini tidak bisa. Minta yang lain saja ya.."

"Pokoknya aku mau Sasori-pyon foto sama Deidara-nii!"jeris Sakura sebelum berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Tidak lama berselang terdengar suara pintu yang di bantng dengan keras dan itu membuat Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"_**Kami sama.. **_kenapa ngidamnya Sakura makin aneh saja?"

**.**

**.**

Sasori baru kali ini benar-benar bersyukur punya teman-teman yang tergabung dalam Akatsuki. Sasori yang menceritakan masalahnya pada Itachi dan Nagato yang langsung di tanggapi dengan menghubungi Tobi dan juga Deidara. Dan dengan sedikit bantuan dari photoshop sana sini akhirnya selembar foto dimana Sasori dan Deidara foto bersama.

"Kyaa! Deidara nii kawaii.."jerit Sakura saat Sasori menyerahkan foto itu pada Sakura

Sasori melihat tingkah istrinya itu hanya bisa berharap jika Sakura tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dan yang paling terpenting, Sakura harus di jauhkan dari _**kimchi**_ kesayangannya agar kesehatan Sakura tidak terganggu dan juga karena Sasori capek harus membuat _**kimchi **_terus-terusan tanpa pernah memakannya sedikitpun.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh dan Sakura semakin hari semakin hiperaktif saja. sepertinya berat badannya yang bertambah lantaran harus membawa 'dia' tidak menyurutkannya untuk beraktifitas.

Di satu sisi Sasori tentu saja senang karena istrinya bisa melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, namun di sisi lain dia juga khawatir jika Sakura terluka akibat terlalu bersemangat.

"Sakura, istirahatlah. Dari tadi pagi kau terus bergerak.."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku mau mengambil sesuatu di kamar.."

Sasori hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya dan berusaha fokus untuk menonton acara yang sedang di tontonnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasori merinding tanpa sebab padahal acara yang di tontonnya jelas-jelas sedang menayangkan acara komedi.

Perasaan Sasori makin tidak tenang lantaran Sakura belum juga kembali dari kamar. Mencoba menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk, Sasori memanggil Sakura. Namun tidak ada jawaban juga.

"Sakura!"Sasori panik mendapati sang istri pingsan di lantai dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Langsung saja Sasori mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke mobil untuk pergi ke rumah sakit

"Sakura, bertahanlah.."pinta Sasori nyaris putus asa dan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tanggi

**.**

**.**

Sasori sejak tadi mondar mandir di depan ruang operasi. Salahkan saja kepala rumah sakit —yang merupakan ayahnya— yang tidak mengizinkan Sasori untuk menangani Sakura. _**Hell**_! Padahal jelas-jelas Sasori ini adalah suaminya dan sekaligus seorang dokter kandungan. Apa lagi yang kurang untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi?

Dan karena Sakura mengalami pendarahan dan air ketuban miliknya sudah pecah, mau tidak mauoperasi _**caesar**_ harus di laksanakan demi keselamatan sang bayi dan juga ibunya. Kesimpulannya, Sakura melahirkan bayi prematur.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit dan lampu ruang operasi belum juga berubah menjadi warna hijau. Ini membuat Sasori semakin cemas dan merasa dirinya akan berubah gila karena menunggu tanpa kepastian seperti ini.

"Sakura~ kumohon bertahanlah.."

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan anak kami dan Sakura?"tanya Sasori begitu ayahnya keluar dari ruang operasi dan lampu ruag operasi sudah berubah menjadi warna hijau

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Untung saja kau cepat tanggap sehingga mereka segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis.."

Sasori bernafas dengan lega setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang ayah. Selama Sakura menjalani operasi, Sasori merasa sulit bernafas setiap membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura dan juga anaknya.

"Nah ayah, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruangan istrimu.."canda sang ayah pada Sasori yang membuat Sasori tertawa pelan

"Dan keinginan ayah untuk menjadi seorang kakek akhirnya terwujud juga.."

Setelah mengobrol singkat dengan sang ayah, Sasori pamit pergi menuju ruangan sang istri, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura.."panggil Sasori yang membuat Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum melihat kehadiran Sasori

Sasori balas tersenyum dan mengambil kursi agar bisa duduk di samping Sakura dan juga bayinya.

"Rambutnya sepertimu, Sasori-pyon.."

"Dan matanya sama sepertimu, Sakura-chan.."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, kemudian memperhatikan anak mereka yang sesekali membuka tutup matanya yang semakin membuat Sasori dan Sakura gemas.

"Apa Sasori-pyon sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?"

Sasori tampak berpikir sebentar dan melihat bayinya. Sebenarnya Sasori punya banyak nama yang sudah di siapkan, namun saat harinya tiba entah kenapa semua susunan nama yang sudah di siapkan Sasori menguap begitu saja.

"Gaara.."

"Eh? Apa tadi Sasori-pyon?"

"Nama anak kita, Akatsuna Gaara.."

**.**

**.**

**Waa.. akhirnya kelar juga fanfic ini *nangis kejer***

**Dan mimin tahu kalo fanfic ini terlambat banget saat di posting, tapi mending terlambat deh ketimbang tidak sama sekali #digamparbolakbalik**

**Tidak usah banyak basa-basi lagi ya, HAPPY SASOSAKU FAMILY DAY!**

**Salam hangat, all admin kedje :3**

**18/07/13**


End file.
